Alim Surana (UniverseIsAHologram)
:“''Honestly, I've been let down so many times that it doesn't even bother me at this point.” :— Alim Surana '''Alim Danesh Surana', also known as the Mage of Ferelden, was one of three Wardens who led endeavors to make an army, stopped the civil war in Ferelden, and ultimately end the Fifth Blight. Overview 'Personality' Alim comes off as very serious, but can actually be rather lighthearted if not in a serious situation. He is a caring friend, but also very careful about who he lets in. After his mother let him get taken by the templars, he gained trust issues, made even worse when he was tricked by Jowan. While he was fine with having friends, the idea of romantic love was initially ridiculous to Alim. He believed that relying on someone to the point of loving them was a weakness that would result in the ultimate betrayal. Biography 'History' Alim was born in Denerim to his parents Fayha and Nazir. Shortly after his sister Mysha was born, Alim's father was killed by humans. Even before Nazir died, the Suranas were very close to the Tabris family. Adaia and Nazir were very close friends. Alim would play with the Tabris children, and when Mysha was born they would often visit. Once Mysha was old enough, they played with her, too. At the age of ten, while playing with his friends, Alim ended up using magic for the first time. Shortly after, templars came to take Alim away. His mother initially resisted, but she gave up when the templars threatened to throw her in prison, meaning her daughter would be alone, too. Alim was unable to understand his mother's motives, so he grew up resenting her. He doesn't remember much of his life in Denerim, as he blocked much of it out. Alim spent the next ten years in Kinloch Hold. He spent much of his time with his two best friends, Jowan and Solona Amell, who he essentially saw as family. Alim would always read stories and dream about what it was like outside the tower. 'In-game' Alim was happy to leave when he was recruited by a Warden named Celeste (there were two other Wardens of high rank who were also recruiting at that time: Duncan and Emmett), though he very much regretted that he was unable to bid Solona farewell. In Ostagar he met Ser Jory, Daveth, Jisenia Tabris and Elissa Cousland. He noticed Jisenia seemed to act particularly friendly towards him, and he assumed it was some sort of feeling of elven comradely on her part. The three worked as a democracy, but each of them took charge at different points in areas they felt confident or personally involved in. Alongside Jisenia and Elissa, the three slowly built an army after having saved Redcliffe. When first meeting the templars in Kinloch Hold, he found out from Greagoir that Solona had been sent to Aeonar for practicing blood magic. The remainder of the Circle had been saved at the insistence of Alim, who refused to even listen to the opinions of his fellow Wardens regarding the matter. He eventually ran into Godwin, saving him from demons, and learned the details of Solona’s incident, explaining that she had been framed by a rival mage, Mara. When he had gone to rescue Jisenia from her dream in the Fade, he saw her with people he recognized, and based on the of the things Jisenia said to him about "old times", Alim managed to remember bits and pieces of their old relationship. The Circle later went to help save Connor from a desire demon, with Alim being the one to enter the Fade, where he was tempted by a desire demon with Solona’s location, which he reluctantly refused. Zathrian and the Lady of the Forest died, ending the curse of the werewolves with their demise. Paragon Branka was killed, and Bhelen was crowned King of Orzammar. After gathering their army, they went to Denerim. When going to the alienage to learn of the supposed plague spreading around, Alim asked Jisenia where his mother and sister went, but she admitted that they had left the alienage behind a year prior, their destination unknown to her. The alienage was saved, with the slavers all being killed, and enough evidence was gathered to win the landsmeet. After killing the traitorous Loghain, the three heroes, along with Alistair, discussed who would rule Ferelden, and it was decided in the end that Alistair would rule as king, with Elissa ruling at his side as queen. After finding out that the death of the Archdemon would require the death of a Warden, Alim was approached by Morrigan, who told him about the Dark Ritual. Alim agreed, not bothering to discuss it with any of his fellow Wardens, to their anger the next day when they found out. Alim and Jisenia worked in Amaranthine, with Alim acting as arl and Grey Warden Commander alongside Jisenia. They managed to recruit six Wardens, including the possessed corpse of Kristoff. After sufficiently fortifying the Keep, they were able to save the city of Amaranthine, the Keep remained standing, and the Mother and Architect were defeated. As Jisenia remained in Amaranthine, for the next year Alim searched for Morrigan, with whom he was reunited with after having found her. Alim also spent his time looking for his lost sister and his old friend Solona, both of whom had disappeared from his reach. Years later Alim began searching for a cure for the Calling, and due to his absence, the Inquisition was unable to find him and make him Inquisitor. After the Breach was sealed, Morrigan and Kieran went after him. Relationships Alistair: With Alistair being the only other male Grey Warden, Alim and him became good friends. The two got along and joked around a lot. They have remained close friends over the years. Anders: Alim found both his sarcastic attitude and disdain for the Circle and templars extremely refreshing. After trying to track down Anders soon after he left, Alim came upon Anders' groups' camp to find a blood bath. After realizing that he had likely merged with Justice, Alim destroyed Anders' phylactery, which a dead templar at the scene had been carrying. When Alim found out years later that Anders had destroyed Kirkwall's Chantry, Alim understood that his actions were necessary, and his main concern at this point is how Anders mental state must be. Elissa Cousland: Alim always got along with Elissa, and after learning that she wasn't quite as serious and prideful after he got to know her, the two became friends. While not as close with her as he is with Jisenia, Alim and Elissa are close friends who respect each other very much. Jisenia Tabris: Alim was somewhat wary of how friendly Jisenia was when they first met. Though sometimes annoying, he overall enjoyed her plucky and somewhat childish personality. He becomes very close to and protective of her when he remembers their old relationship as friends. This time their friendship did not break off as it did in the past. Jowan: Jowan welcomed Alim when he first joined the Circle, immediately taking a liking to him. The two became close friends, like brothers, and spent much of their time together with Solona. Alim let Jowan go in Redcliffe despite the protests of his companions. The last time the two met was when Jowan, going by the name Levyn, was helping refugees flee the Blight. Morrigan: Alim has great respect for Morrigan, and he was originally fascinated by her due to the fact that she was an apostate. Her wild behavior and unpredictable personality was a change of pace for Alim, and that fascination eventually turned into something more. Oghren: Oddly enough, Alim gets along very well with the dwarf. Solona Amell: Solona joined the Circle shortly after Alim. Alim grew to become very close with Solona, thinking of her as a sister. He enjoyed spending time with her and Jowan doing various activities, as well as having an unwitting Solona make Cullen feel uncomfortable. After finding out that Solona had been sent to Aeonar, Alim has been looking for her ever since. Sten: After helping him retrieve his sword, Alim and Sten developed a sort of friendship based on their mutual respect for one another. Zevran Arainai: Alim was fine with letting Zevran join the party, though he always kept a close eye on him. Alim was somewhat indifferent of Zevran's charm, mainly because Alim himself often had ulterior motives when he charmed people. For this reason, he was extremely suspicious when Zevran started making moves on Jisenia. Alim threatened Zevran in private, saying that if he had any ulterior motives he would pay. After everything was cleared up, the two were able to get along fine. Miscellaneous * The "i" in Alim is pronounced as a hard "e". * Alim has the "Suave" voice. * All possible companions were recruited. Links Reddit Headcanon and Writing Prompt Threads: * The death of Nazir Surana * Alim uses magic for the first time * Alim gets sent to the Circle * Alim arrives at the Circle (minor role) * Just another day in Kinloch Hold * Imagining the worst * Jisenia questions Flemeth's rescue * Solona recalls his warning (mentioned) *After recruiting Zevran * The Desire demon of Redcliffe Castle * An awkward moment * Jisenia reminisces * Alistair asks for love advice * Cyrion learns that Alim is in love * Meeting the First Warden * Jisenia babysits for Alim * Zevran returns to Jisenia (mentioned) Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Arcane Warrior Category:Morrigan Romance Category:UniverseIsAHologram